Asylum
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Supernatural fic. Some of the glee kids have been accepted into University, but the dorm they have been assigned has some dark secrets. When mysterious things start to happen, will they be able to handle it? or will the nightmare be too much for them?
1. Arrival

**Hi guys, so this is going to be another supernatural fic, i've gotten a lot of reviews saying that this type of stuff is what i do best! **

**So please read and review, i know these first few chapters are a bit boring but i'm trying to set the scene for you guys. **

**T****he main characters are Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Sam. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival<strong>

'How great is it that, not only are we all at the same university, but that they have us all in the same dorm?' Tina questioned as she pulled her suitcase out of her mums car.

'I know right, but it's not the entire glee club.' Mike agreed, running over to help her before she dropped it. 'I got it.' He grinned.

'Thanks. And I know we wont be with everyone, but all of the guys who applied for this Uni got in. It's still pretty cool.' Tina closed the trunk and then went over to her mother. Mike had said his goodbyes back in Lima, Tina's mother offering to take them both seeing as they were going to the same place.

'Okay,' Mrs Cohen-Chang began. 'I want you to be careful, don't drink too much, get into strange cars..'

'Take candy from strangers.' Tina cut in, her mother rolling her eyes as Mike stifled a laugh. 'I know mum.'

'Right well, make sure you have fun and learn things.' She kissed her daughter and pulled her into a hug. 'And Mike, I expect you to look out for her, understand me.'

'Of course, why else do you think I applied for the same school.' He winked at Tina as her mother went back to the drivers side of the vehicle.

'I'll see you soon then kinds, behave!'

'Yeah, yeah, go already! I'll call you at the weekend. I love you.'

'Love you to.' Mrs Cohen-Chang waved out of her window as she sped off, leaving the two kids on the sidewalk as they watched her go.

'Now what?' Mike asked after a few minutes.

'Now, we go and find everyone else.' She grinned, popping out the handle on her suitcase and wheeling it off in the direction of their building.

'You do realise we're about an hour early?' Mike said as they walked along the cobblestone path.

'Right then, we'll wait for everyone else.' Mike laughed, taking his girlfriends hand as they slowed their pace.

* * *

><p>Santana sat next to her mother in the front of their car, composing herself for the final goodbye. 'You don't have to do this you know.' Mrs Lopez finally broke the silence. Santana looked over at her accusingly and then shook her head.<p>

'I know, but I want to.' She smiled. 'I think it will be good for me to get away.'

'Alright.' Her mother conceded, pulling her into a hug. 'I know it wont be the same without Brittany, but…'

'Mum please, she got accepted into Julliard without question. That's all I ever wanted for her.' Santana grinned wider at the thought of the blonde, twirling and flying across the Julliard stage. She couldn't wait to fly out and see her first performance. Santana's eyes lingered out the window, watching the smiling faces and packed suitcases of all the new kids. Chatting and bursting with hope for the new school year.

'But still, Santana. I want you to call me, or come home if you need to.'

'I will mum, I promise.' She looked at her mother sincerely. It had been one year since her father killed himself.

'Your father would be so proud of you.' Mrs Lopez smiled, brushing some hair behind Santana's ear as the girl smiled.

'Dad was crazy, remember.' Mrs Lopez sighed.

'Oh honey, you know that your father's illness did change how he felt about you, or your sister. He never wanted anything more than you two girls.'

'Right, that's why Maya left three weeks after he died and I haven't heard from her since.' Santana sighed.

'Okay, enough of this sadness.' Mrs Lopez cut the conversation off. 'Go and find your dorm, I bet some of your friends are already in there, and have some fun.' She smiled.

'Okay. But I have orientation first, in like half an hour, so I'll probably see them there.' Santana pulled her into one last hug before reaching for the door handle.

'And Santana, if you..'

'I know, if I want to come home I'll shout.'

'Good. And for the record, I'm proud of you too sweetie.'

'Thanks mum, I'll see you soon okay.' Santana said finally, closing the door and going around to the boot, lifting her suitcase out. She said one last goodbye to her mother and watched her drive away before standing to face the building she would be calling home for the next year.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Sam and Mercedes were the last to arrive. Mercedes father had offered to drive all of them seeing as Sam's parents were still finding work and Quinn's family still wasn't back to normal after the birth of baby Beth. Sam was just relieved that he managed to snatch up a scholarship for football, otherwise University was out of the question. The bulky Land Rover belonging to Mr Jones pulled up onto the curb, gravel crackling under the tires as it stopped gently. 'Okay guys, we're here.' Mercedes was watching contently as they arrived, taking in every small detail. Her boyfriend Sam was sitting behind her and would occasionally point something out for her to look at, whilst Quinn was crashed out on the seat beside him. She was supposed to ride up with Santana, but the blonde had taken so long to get ready. Basically she texted around and jumped in the latest ride she could, glad it wasn't with Tina and Mike because their cuteness as a couple was almost unbearable.<p>

'Quinn wake up.' Sam shook her shoulders. 'We're here.'

'Yeah, rise and shine sleeping beauty!' Mercedes lent back and slapped her on the knee, waking her with a less that friendly expression on her face.

'What?' She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

'We're here, time to move.' Sam grinned, flinging open his door and jumping out, Quinn groaning at his enthusiasm again as she stretched.

'Come on girl, move that skinny white butt of yours!' Mercedes giggled, following Sam's lead and getting out. They walked around the back of the car where Mr Jones had already started unloading their bags. Finally Quinn emerged, squinting into the sun as she rested her head on Mercedes shoulder.

'Alright guys, all done.' He said, slamming the boot and looking at them all. 'Now I know your mothers have done the whole, be safe and responsible talk, so all I'm gonna say is have fun. And we're only a phone call away if you need anything.'

'Thanks Mr Jones.' Sam and Quinn said in unison as Mercedes hugged her father.

'Thanks dad, tell mum I'll call her okay?'

'Sure sweetie.' He kissed her on the cheek before returning to his car.

'Bye guys.' He called back before speeding off towards the highway.

'Come on then!' Mercedes grinned, as Sam picked up her bag and then his own. Quinn pulled out the handle to hers so that she could drag it behind her.

'Mercedes you are too excited. It's just another school in a fancy building.' Quinn pointed out.

'More like twenty fancy buildings.' She said as she scanned their surroundings, and Quinn couldn't help laugh at her, Sam grinning as he spoke up.

'So, lets move. Because of Ms Fabray over there I'm sure we'll be the last ones at orientation.'

'Whatever trouty,' she looked at her watch. 'We still have…'

'We're late aren't we.' Sam sighed.

'Yeah, we are. Lets go.' She grinned, pulling her case towards the furthest building.


	2. Orientation

**Orientation**

They burst through the doors of Ryder Hall and were met by a large group of staring faces. Mercedes, Sam and Quinn were in fact the very last to arrive, orientation having stared about ten minutes ago. 'Nice of you to join us.' Said a man from the front of the room. 'From the names I have left I assume you are Fabray, Jones and Evans?'

'Yeah, sorry we're late, we..' Sam started before the man cut him off.

'I don't care kid, just take a seat and I'll carry on.' Sam nodded, scanning the crowd before he spotted the others. A huge grin spread across all of their faces as they moved towards Mike, Tina and Santana, sitting at the back of the hall.

'Hey guys,' Quinn whispered, pulling Santana into a hug from behind.

'Hey, you managed to drag your ass out of bed then?' Santana grinned.

'Excuse me.' The man called to them again. 'I'm explaining the rules here, you don't want to miss one.'

'No Sir,' Mike responded, somewhat sarcastically but he let it slide as he continued.

'So for those of you who were late,' he shot them a glance. 'My name is Michael Ryder. And yes this dormitory is named after me because I have spent a lot of money on restoring it.' Santana looked at Tina as they both rolled their eyes. 'So if you break any of my rules you will be sent directly to me, understand?' There were a few murmurs and nods. They could all already tell this guy was going to be a nightmare. 'Rule number one; those of you who came in through the back way would have noticed that some of the building is still going through some reconstruction. You are under no circumstances to go into that part of the building. Rule number two; no alcohol or drugs in my dorm. If I catch you once you get a warning, twice you get a punishment and if I catch you a third time, you're out of here for good. And finally, rule number three; I know this is a co-ed dorm but there will be no opposite sex fraternising.' There were a few laughs and embarrassed giggles from around the room and then Santana said;

'What about same sex fraternising?' She grinned at him, this guy was going to be fun to play with. Quinn gave her a playful slap on the shoulder as lots of the other kids in the group laughed at her.

'You must be,' he scanned his list. 'Only one Spanish sounding name on here so, Lopez.'

'Well done.' She replied.

'Lopez, that's a warning.' He jotted something down by her name.

'Ha, oh you have got to be kidding me.' She laughed but then held her hands up. 'I apologise Mr Ryder.'

'Good, now. On with the second phase of orientation, the tour.' He handed out several clipboards to more faculty members. 'When you hear your name move over to that adviser, they will show you around and tell you your room numbers.' He looked at the list he held in his own hand and sighed, walking over to the group slowly as he read out their names. 'Chang, Evans, Fabray, Cohen-Chang, Jones and Lopez.' Santana smiled innocently up at him. 'Come with me.' He groaned. They all picked up their bags and began following him out of the hall.

* * *

><p>'So, why did you put so much money into restoring an old dorm?' Sam asked as they walked slowly through the halls. They had seen the kitchen and the living area so far and were on their way up to the showers and the bedrooms.<p>

'Well it wasn't a dorm when I took it on as a project.' Michael stated.

'What was it?' Quinn asked, stepping up next to Sam as they struggled up the stairs with their bags.

'It was an asylum.' She said, stopping them all in their tracks.

'You mean like, for crazy people?' Tina wanted clarification.

'Oh yeah, this was the hospital where they would try and fix people's insanity. Everything from using electroshock to lobotomising patients.'

'That's sick.' Mercedes said, all of them nodding.

'Yeah well, the property was going to be torn down. But I was already a substantial booster for the University so I thought I would buy it, do it up and we could enrol more students. You are some of the lucky few who get to stay here first.'

'Great.' Sam said, looking around like there was something wrong with the place.

Quinn looked down at Santana who was staring with wide eyes at this new information.

'San, you okay?' Quinn snapped her out of her daze.

'Oh, yeah Q don't worry.' She smiled, but Quinn wasn't buying it.

'I'm here okay. If you want to talk.'

'Yeah, thanks Quinn.' She said, and then they were all standing in the hallway of the first floor.

'So, lets go this way.' Michael let them off to the right. 'Showers are right through here, boys go to the left and girls to the right. And now on to the bedrooms.'

'Erm Mr Ryder,' Tina said. 'Where do we do washing and stuff, dirty clothes?'

'Well lots of students seem to think that's a nice present for their mothers when they return home, but if you go down to the basement there are several machines and a dryer.' Tina nodded as they continued on. 'Now here we have the bedrooms.' He began walking down the hall, calling out their names and allocating them their rooms and keys. 'Chang, room 22, on your right.' He threw a small silver key at Mike over his shoulder. 'Evans, room 23, again on your right.' Another key went flying. They then turned the corner so guessed it was split between boys and girls to some extent. 'Fabray, room 10, on your left.' He passed her the key as she was standing right beside him. 'Jones, room 12, opposite Ms Fabray.' Again he placed the key in Mercedes hand as he carried on. 'Cohen-Chang, room 13, on your left next to Ms Jones.' He threw the key back because Tina was walking with Mike, the tall football player catching it for her and handing it down. 'And finally, Lopez. Room 18 on the corner.' He gave her the key and she took it without breaking their eye contact but then he turned away.

'Hey, how comes I'm all alone on the end?' Santana protested, causing him to turn back around.

'I have no idea, luck of the draw I guess. Oh and that room has two doors, one leading out into each hallway, so just make sure you lock them both at night.' He glared at her. 'Wouldn't want any unwanted visitors now would you?'

'Whatever,' Santana mumbled, stepping back and away from him because he was very creepy in that moment.

'Alright then, I'll leave you guys to it. Pick up your schedules first thing in the morning and let the learning begin.' He smiled, whistling to himself as he walked away from them.

'Wow that guy is creepy.' Tina stated the obvious.

'Yeah, I know what you mean.' Mike agreed, kissing her on the top of the head. They were now alone in the hallway, the information about the places history kind of freaking them out, but Sam was quick to break the eerie silence.

'What do you say we unpack and then meet in the kitchen for some food? It must be past lunch time already.'

'Sounds good to me,' Mike confirmed, all of the girls nodding and then they went their separate ways.


	3. The First Night

**The First Night**

Santana was looking around her room. Michael was right about the two doors, the one she came through and one facing out onto the other hallway. She didn't like it at all. Maybe she was just paranoid because of everything that had happened to her over the past year, but it felt like more than that. She shrugged it off for now, slinging her suitcase onto her bed and unzipping it. The first things she pulled out were two photographs. The first was of Brittany, obviously, because even though they were thousands of miles apart, they were still a couple. The picture was taken on their last day at McKinley, The blonde had her arms around Santana's neck and was on her back. They were in the choir room because Santana could see the chairs and music stands behind them. She had never felt safer anywhere else. She placed it on the bedside table facing her pillow because Brittany was always who she wanted to wake up next to. The next photo was an older one, taken when Santana was about fourteen. It was of her and her older sister, their parents standing behind them. It was before her dad had gotten sick, and before her sister deserted them. A happy time. She put it down next to the one of her and Brittany and then went back to unpacking.

A little while later she took a step back, and relatively happy with her organisational and tidying skills she started to head down to the kitchen. It was well after 4 now so she thought she better get a move on. But before she went she locked the door that went out to the other hall, only planning on using the other one so she wouldn't have to constantly worry about both of them being unlocked. She tucked the key in her pocket and closed the door behind her, walking swiftly down the hall and to the stairs. But as she reached the bottom something startled her. 'Jesus Christ!' She exclaimed, jumping back as her hand went to her mouth.

'I'm so sorry, did I scare you?' It was Michael, smiling as he stepped around the corner.

'Damn right you scared me! What are you doing lurking about?' Santana looked at him, the smile still hadn't faded from his face.

'I wasn't lurking, this is my dorm. I'm here quite a lot of the time.'

'Well, thanks for the heads up.' She said, trying to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm spinning her around. She quickly pulled away and stepped backwards but he continued the conversation.

'So, how is your room?'

'It's fine.' She said, turning to walk away once more.

'Oh Santana?' He used her first name as she looked back over her shoulder at him. 'Have a nice night.' He grinned. The brunette quickly hurrying off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>To Santana's relief, everyone else was already there. They saw her come in looking slightly flushed. 'Hey San, you okay?' Quinn asked, putting a hand on the smaller girls shoulder.<p>

'Yeah, I,' she swallowed. 'I just ran into that Michael guy. Kind of freaked me out.' She tried to laugh.

'Yeah that guy is all kinds of scary.' Mercedes agreed.

'He said he's here a lot of the time too, just so you know.' Santana informed them, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs next to Tina as Mike passed her a can of coke.

'So we know to avoid him at all times.' Sam said, the others all agreeing.

'So, have any of you guys felt something, odd, about this place?' Santana asked, fiddling with the top of her can.

'How do you mean?' Mike Quinn asked, sitting the other side of her.

'I dunno, just something not right.' Santana sipped her drink as Quinn studied her face.

'You don't think you're just reacting to what this place used to be?' The blonde asked her and they locked eyes. The entire glee club knew about Santana's father. She had told them herself after it happened because she trusted them.

'I know Q, but..'

'But what?' Quinn put a hand on her knee.

'I don't know, it might be that.'

'And with the added creepiness of Michael no wonder your mind is playing tricks on you.' Mercedes pointed out.

'Yeah, you guys are probably right.' She smiled, quickly changing the subject. 'So how do you guys like your rooms?'

'You know, the standard bed, wardrobe and desk. Not much to complain about.' Sam grinned. 'Yours?'

'Apart from the second door it's fine.' She admitted. 'But I'm gonna keep it locked at all times so it shouldn't be a problem.'

'That's the spirit.' Sam threw a bag of chips at her which she caught, opening the bag and putting it onto the kitchen side for everyone to nibble at. 'What are we going to do tonight then?'

'No idea, but it cant involve drinking, drugs or sex so I'm out of ideas.' Santana joked.

'Damn, I was really looking forward to a first night orgy.' Mike said, Tina slapping him on the arm and laughing.

'Why don't we just chill in the living room, there is a TV.'

'Yeah Mercedes is right. We can look for off campus drinking spots tomorrow.' Quinn agreed along with everyone else, and grabbing more snacks and drinks they made their way into the living room.

It was a nice room. Three big comfy couches pointing at a reasonable size television. There was also a wood burning fire in the corner. But on closer inspection Sam read aloud; 'Not to be used without the supervision of Michael.'

'Is he kidding?' Tina asked, pulling Mike down onto one of the seats next to her.

'Guys has some issues.' Quinn said as she and Santana shared the couch in the middle.

'What are we watching then?' Mercedes asked, scanning the DVD collection above the TV. 'Oh, how about Valentine's Day?'

'It's September.' Mike pointed out, but upon a glare from the girls he sunk into his seat. The guys would have preferred something else but they were out numbered and had no choice. Mercedes popped in the DVD and snuggled next to Sam. The movie was almost half way through when people started to drift off into dreamland, the day having more of an effect on them than they realised. By the time the credits started rolling they were all unconscious on the sofas. However, a delicate creaking noise awoke Santana from her dream. She shot upwards and looked around the room. It was dark because they had pulled the curtains, the only light being the credits of the film as it continued to play. She looked over her shoulder because she and Quinn had their back to the hall. It was very open plan, she could see the stairs she had come down earlier, as well as the door to the kitchen and the main entrance hall where they had orientation. It was very eerie as she strained her ears for any sign of the same noise. She couldn't hear anything, and she didn't want to wake the others up, so she gently untangled herself from Quinn and moved out into the hall.

'Hello?' She whispered, figuring it was just another student. No response. She started walking forwards until she was in the main lobby, looking around at all of the entryways and closed doors. 'Hello?' She repeated, and then she heard it again. The creaking noise. She shot her eyes upwards towards the stairs. There was definitely someone there. Sitting on the top step, leaning against the banister, was a figure. It looked like a man but she wasn't sure. 'H..hello?' She said for a third, less confident, time. Still the figure didn't respond. She couldn't see his face, or anything of him really apart from his black silhouette, hand gripping onto the wooden railing. Her feet were almost involuntarily moving towards him, her eyes locked on his shape as she continued. The voice in her head was screaming at her; 'go back!' and 'what the hell are you doing?' floating around in her head, but she still didn't stop. She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at him. The man, yes she could see it was a man now, cocked his head to the side and looked at her. The whites of his eyes were the most prominent feature on his face, but then he flashed his teeth. Crooked and yellow as he grinned at her. He then moved his hand from the banister, his fingers uncurling slowly as he did so. Then he waved at her. It was the most terrifying thing Santana had ever seen, a wave, because it sent chills down her spine. She was only broken from her trance when a set of hands grabbed her shoulders, yelping and spinning around she was met by the smiling face of Tina.

'Woah, Santana?' Her smile dropped. 'What's wrong?' Santana couldn't speak. She looked back up to the top of the stairs but nothing was there. No one was there. 'You're shaking.' Tina pointed out.

'Sorry,' Santana smiled weakly. 'I heard something, came to look. I guess I'm just freaking myself out.'

'Well, come back okay, we're going to put on Die Hard to keep the guys happy. I came out to make popcorn.' She smiled, pulling the Latina after her. But Santana could not drag her eyes form that spot at the top of the stairs. Was she imagining things? Was she insane like, like her father? She had only been here one day and it was already messing with her head, so maybe her mother was right. Maybe she couldn't handle it? She laughed it off as she helped Tina carry in more snacks, sitting back beside Quinn who was still asleep, and then just focusing on the movie. It probably was all just in her head.


	4. Lonely Night, Strange Morning

**Lonely Night, Strange Morning**

They walked up the stairs after watching Die Hard, the boys satisfied that they didn't have to sit through two chick flicks in a row. Tina noticed Santana looking at the top steps as they ascended, gently putting her hand on her arm. 'You okay? You seem like you're looking for something?'

'I'm fine.' She shrugged, continuing up the stairs and falling into place next to Quinn as they reached the top. Quinn shot her an accusing glance as they walked in silence, but the brunettes eyes didn't turn to reach hers. They got to the boys rooms first, Tina kissing Mike, Sam and Mercedes doing the same, and then the girls turned the corner. 'Night guys.' Santana said, shooting them a small smile as she walked to the end of the hall.

'Night.' Mercedes and Tina said in unison, Quinn simply looking after her with a worried expression.

'Is she okay?' Mercedes asked, the three girls moving in closer as they watched Santana enter her room.

'I don't know yet.' Quinn admitted. 'I think we just need to give her some time to get used to the place.'

'Yeah, whilst you guys were asleep earlier I found her in the hall, she was staring towards the top of the staircase. I think I really scared her, she was shaking and everything when she turned around.' Tina told them what happened earlier in the day, only causing the girls to grow more worried about their friend.

'Do you think she could have the same condition as her dad?' Mercedes really didn't want to go there, but someone was bout to ask eventually.

'I don't know.' Quinn said. 'Paranoid schizophrenia can be genetic, but her dad was really, really sick. There were a number of things that led up to him..' She drifted off. 'Doing what he did.'

'Well we should keep an eye on her.' Tina suggested, all of them nodded as they prepared to say goodnight.

'So, meet out here at nine? We can get our schedules and then go exploring.'

'Sounds good Quinn, goodnight guys.' Mercedes said, heading off into her room as the other two girls did the same.

Santana closed her bedroom door. Leaning against it she let out a long exhale, closing her eyes as she tried to compose herself. 'Calm down Santana. It's all in your head.' She whispered to herself, finally pushing away from the surface at her back and making her way over to her bed. She couldn't help thinking about how creepy this place felt. Let alone Michael and his weird personality. She slipped out of her converse and pushed them slightly under her bed, taking out the last few books from her bag and placing them on her new desk. She then took of her jeans and shirt, throwing them onto the floor before pulling on a pair of shorts and a vest top. She flicked the lamp on as she sat on her bed, smiling as the picture of Brittany was illuminated. She then took her phone out of her bag and texted her girlfriend.

_Hey Brit-Brit. I know you're probably busy being a superstar so I'll keep it short. I'm here with the guys and we're all settled in. Missing you like crazy. I love you. San. XX_

She knew Brittany wouldn't reply right away, the blonde didn't know where her phone was at the best of times but now she was distracted with a new city and new people. Santana would wait for her forever though so it didn't really matter. She sighed, getting up to lock the door she had just used before setting her alarm clock for eight. Otherwise she wouldn't get up. And then with thoughts of Brittany playing in her head, she snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Santana awoke the next morning with the alarm clock buzzing next to her. She groaned as she slapped it off, rolling over and placing a hand on her forehead. She sat up and let the covers fall in front of her but before she could think about anything else she noticed the door to her right. It was open. 'What the?' She mumbled, quickly jumping out of bed. She studied the door and saw that it had definitely been unlocked. Which was impossible because she locked it herself last night. She stepped out into the hall and looked in both directions, not really sure what she was looking for because she didn't know how long it had been open. Suddenly she was overcome by a cold shooting down her back, hugging her arms around herself as she went back into her room. She closed the door and fetched the key from her table, locking it again and then testing it. Pulling on the handle as hard as she possibly could before turning and walking over to her bed. She suddenly had the urge not to be there any more, so she grabbed her wash bag, a towel and change of clothes and headed out to the bathrooms.<p>

Santana was walking down the hall when she bumped into Quinn, also with towel in hand so she guessed they were heading to the same place. 'Morning San.' Quinn smiled as she fell into step beside the smaller girl.

'Morning,' Santana grumbled back, trying to force out a smile.

'Did you sleep okay, you look weird.' Quinn studied her face, not sure what emotion she was reading.

'Kind of. You?' Santana tried to act normal.

'I slept just fine, what does kind of mean?' Quinn asked, stopping Santana in her tacks and turning to face her.

'It means I slept, but…' She paused.

'But what?' Now Quinn was worried, and she knew she had to tell her.

'Fine,' She sighed. 'When I woke up the door to my room was open.'

'What?'

'Yeah, the second door. Which I locked by the way. Was wide open.' Santana started to walk towards the showers again.

'Do you think someone came in whilst you were sleeping?' Quinn felt herself shiver.

'Maybe, I don't know.' Santana replied honestly as they turned into the shower room.

'Hey guys,' Mercedes and Tina were already up, Quinn greeting them as they walked in. They could also hear the guys on the other side of the wall. 'Morning Mike, Sam.' She called, hearing their acknowledged groans of greeting as she and Santana set their things down.

'How was the first night then? Tina asked, shaking her wet hair out of a towel.

'Someone went into Santana's room whilst she was asleep.' Quinn informed them, shocked looks spreading across their faces as they stopped what they were doing.

'What?' Sam said as he and Mike appeared from around the corner dressed in nothing but towels around their waists.

'Guys!' Quinn threw another towel at them. 'You're not supposed to be on this side.'

'We don't care,' Mike replied. 'Someone was in your room?' Santana had sat down on a wooden bench and was leaning her head against the wall, mentally planning on how to thank Quinn for blurting that out.

'I don't know, alright. I woke up this morning and the second door I have in my room was open. That's all.'

'That's all, Santana that's really creepy.' Mercedes pointed out, but they all knew that any way.

'I bet it was Michael.' Sam said. They hadn't even thought of him until Sam brought it up, it must be him.

'Yeah, I bet he has spare keys for all of the rooms.' Tina said. And it made sense. If he was in charge of looking after the building, and everyone inside it, he would need to have doubles in the event of an emergency.

'And he is a weird guy.' Tina added.

'Yeah weird, is putting it lightly.' Santana said, standing up and starting to shed layers. 'And perverts,' She looked at Mike and Sam. 'Get back over your side or I'll tell Michael the freak you were spying.'

'You're no fun Santana.' Sam winked at her, then at Mercedes as she rolled her eyes at him. He and Mike then went back around the middle wall to finish getting ready.

'So, we agree it's Michael?' Mercedes asked.

'No, look.' Santana sighed. 'The lock might be broken, the door might be old…' she drifted off. 'There are more reasonable explanations than a peeping Tom alright.' She looked at all of them. 'And please don't do anything, or say anything to him.'

'Okay.' Tina and Mercedes said.

'Yeah, sure.' Quinn agreed, going back to looking through her wash bag. She was pulling off her hoodie, but a sudden noise made her turn around. She looked over her shoulder, nothing behind her but a wall, and then turned to the others. 'Did you guys hear that?'

'No, what is it Q?' Santana looked at her as she stepped into a shower cubicle.

'I, I thought I heard something.' She looked around once more. She had definitely heard a noise.

'It was probably one of the showers, or the guys.' Mercedes suggested as she listened to their conversation.

'Yeah..' Quinn wasn't convinced as she stepped further into the shower. 'Probably.'


	5. Getting To The Bottom Of Things, Kind Of

**Getting To The Bottom Of Things, Kind Of**

A couple of hours later and they had all gathered in the lobby, preparing to go and collect their schedules. Santana was actually getting excited about starting classes. She was never that enthusiastic at McKinley, but only because she wasn't really interested in most of the subjects, concentrating on the sciences and math. She hadn't told anyone this, but she wanted to become a doctor. Maybe then she could do studies on mental illnesses and help people like her dad. Now she was getting the chance to. All of the kids were minoring in theatre. They had enjoyed glee so much, and didn't want to give that up, so they all decided to take it together whilst they pursued individual subjects. Quinn was studying Literature, Mercedes was taking design classes and Tina was focusing on the arts in general, so theatre was more like her major. The boys were both taking engineering and business classes because they really didn't know what they wanted to do, but they could always change courses if they didn't like it. They were just heading out of the building when they spotted Michael walking around the corner. 'Hey, guys.' Santana stopped, all of them following her lead.

'What is it?' Quinn followed her gaze, watching Michael strut down the hall with a set of keys in hand. Was he trying to implicate himself in the case of the peeping tom?

'I'll meet you at the administration building okay.' She said, not taking her eyes from their dorm adviser.

'You sure? I mean I can stay with you?' Quinn almost pleaded, really not liking this guy.

'No, thanks Q, it's fine. I just want to talk to him.' She smiled, finally looking back at her friends as they sighed but did what she asked.

'We'll see you there then Santana, don't be too long.' Mercedes said.

'I wont, see you in a bit.' She said, walking off into his direction as they left the building.

* * *

><p>She followed Michael as he walked towards the kitchen. All she kept thinking was doesn't this guy have a home to go to? A wife or family? She stood at the doorway watching him whilst he remained unaware of her presence, following his movements as he filled up the coffee pot on the side and clipped the keys onto a loop of his jeans. She crossed her arms and tucked one foot behind the other whilst she waited to be realised. It took him a few moments but he eventually had to turn around to get milk out of the fridge, although he wasn't shocked when he saw her. 'Hello Ms Lopez.' He smiled.<p>

'Hey.' She said plainly back to him as he filled his cup with hot liquid.

'Would you like some coffee?' He motioned to the steaming pot on the side but Santana declined.

'No thanks, I actually wanted to talk to you.'

'Really? What about?' He said, sipping his drink. She saw something in his eyes, like he was trying to stifle a laugh. A glimmer of pleasure coming from these sudden advances by the Latina.

'When I woke up this morning, one of the doors to my room was open.' She looked at the keys on his belt, seeing him quickly tuck them under his shirt. 'You, wouldn't know anything about that would you?' She questioned.

'No, I wouldn't. I was at home last night.' He took another swig of his drink. If he had a tell in poker it would be fiddling with something in his hands. Every time he spoke he moved the cup up to his mouth.

'But you come back here for breakfast?' She looked at the toaster he had placed on the side.

'Sometimes.' He grinned.

'Okay, so do you know how the door could have opened? I locked it myself.' She informed him.

'Must have been the ghosts.' He winked at her before turning back to make his breakfast.

'Okay, whatever.' She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the door frame. She knew she wasn't getting a confession out of him, and he certainly wasn't going to be any help, so she went to rejoin her friends.

'Oh Santana.' He called, running to the doorway as she turned in the hall to face him.

'Yeah.' She sighed, hands in her pockets.

'I hope you have a better night tonight.' He smiled again, tapping his fingers along the wood of the frame. Santana didn't respond. The corner of her mouth weakly flashed him a smile and then she was out of there.

* * *

><p>'Hey Santana!' Quinn waved her over to the table they were standing around. The brunette tucked her hair behind her ears as she walked over to them, her body language off and internal. 'You alright?'<p>

'Yeah I'm fine.' Santana smiled, stealing the coffee Quinn had bought from the shop on campus and practically inhaling it.

'So, did the freak fess up?' Mike asked, leaning against the wall and hugging Tina in front of him. She slapped his arm because of the frankness of his question.

'No, he didn't.' Santana informed them. 'But he was just, strange.'

'Yeah, that guy freaks me out and I've only really been in the same room as him once.' Mercedes agreed.

'So you do think it's him now then?' Sam asked, playing with the paper schedule in his hands.

'Well, I don't know who else it could be.' Santana sighed. 'If it's anyone else at all, maybe the door is just crap, I dunno?' She handed Quinn back the empty coffee cup.

'Thanks San, I was finished anyway.' She said sarcastically, throwing it in the trash can beside them.

'Sorry Q.' She grinned cheekily. 'And also, don't you think it's odd that we're the only six students in that dorm?' Santana studied their faces, none of them really thinking about it before.

'Well, it's a big building, maybe they spread everyone out?' Tina suggested.

'Maybe.' Santana thought again. 'It all just seems, off, to me.' Quinn saw the strange looks on their faces and then turned to her friend.

'Santana, can I talk to you for a second?' She pulled the brunette's left arm without waiting for a response.

'Ow! Q, what are you doing?' Santana groaned as the blonde's tight grip on her arm was released, caressing it with her other hand as Quinn faced her.

'Why are you freaking everyone out?'

'Shit, I know Q but something is wrong here.' She stepped right up to Quinn as not to be overheard, and Quinn saw how serious she was being.

'Santana, I know.' She too lowered her voice. 'I know that you're going through stuff right now. With being away from your mum and finding out that this place was, you know..'

'Quinn it's not that..' Santana interrupted, but Quinn was quick to stop her.

'Yeah it is Santana. You're just scared okay. Tina told us about the other night, when she found you in the hall. You can talk to me about that stuff.' She put her hand on Santana's shoulder, the brunette looking down and nodding.

'You're right. I think after a few days I'll get in the swing of things and everything will be normal.' She smiled, hoping that Quinn would believe her. Even though she knew something was going on in that dorm and especially with Michael. The guy was too creepy for words and the place used to be a nut house. The pieces all fit. And what about the man she saw sitting on the stairs? She knew she wasn't imagining it, and if she was, then she was just as insane as her father. And she really didn't want to be committed an time soon so she was hoping her sanity wasn't under attack.

'Okay.' Quinn smiled, thinking that she had talked some sense into her. 'And I got your schedule.' She handed over a square of white paper.

'Thanks Q.' Santana said, reading it through. Most days she had at least four hours of lectures, a couple of days she had seven hours, so at least now she would have something to focus on.

'Now come on. We're going to troll around to find the best hang out. Something tells me we wont be spending much time in the dorm.' She joked.

'Yeah.' Santana agreed, faking a laugh as Quinn led her back over to the rest of the group.


	6. New Friends And Old Memories

**New Friends and Old Memories**

They walked around the campus a few times, looking around all of the other halls and locating their class rooms. Santana's science building was the furthest away, which she thought was good. The less time she spent in Ryder Hall, the better. They eventually spotted a coffee shop, The Laughing Bean, it was called for some reason. They opened the door to find it practically empty, a dew students on laptops and several chatting in one corner were the only customers. So they decided to stay for a little while. They ordered four coffees and two hot chocolates, for Tina and Mercedes, and then found a table. It was large enough to fit them all around it because two sides were fitted with sofas. Mike and Sam quickly called dibs on them, pulling their girlfriends with them which left Santana and Quinn on the chairs. 'I forgot sugar, you need anything?' She asked as she got up.

'Na, we're good thanks.' Mike replied, everyone else nodding in agreement. Santana then left and walked back up to the self service counter, scanning for packs of sugar.

'Sugar is in the green sachets.' A voice said from behind her.

'Thanks.' She said, looking over at the boy as he came to the side of her. He was tall. Maybe six five? And he handed her some sugar packets.

'Hi, I'm Oliver. Oli, for short.' He grinned. By the sounds of his accent Santana knew he was British.

'Santana.' She held out her hand to him and he shook it. 'I didn't think they grew them that big in England.' She smiled.

'Funny, I like that.' He grinned wider.

'Hey, Q.' Tina kicked her foot and turned her to the other direction.

'What?' She looked down at the girl on the sofa.

'Santana's getting hit on.' She laughed, Quinn and the other's turning round to watch.

'This should be fun.' Quinn smiled.

'Look, Oli, before we get into this…' Santana started but he cut her off.

'Go out with me tonight.' He asked, Santana smiling at him as she tried to stifle a laugh. 'What's so funny?'

'Look, you're super cute and everything. See my friend Quinn over there.' She pointed, the blonde covering her face quickly. 'She's more for you.'

'But what if I don't like her like that?' He stroked the side of her arm.

'Okay, you just saw me walk through the door. You don't like me, you like the look of me. And I don't think my girlfriend will be too happy with that.' He abruptly pulled his hand back, shocked look on his face.

'Your….'

'Yep, now move on.' Santana motioned him in the other direction.

'Hang on, aren't you over in Ryder Hall? Yeah I saw you go in earlier.'

'So?' Santana replied.

'So, did they tell you it's haunted?' He flashed his teeth, trying to scare her.

'Yeah right.' She rolled her eyes before turning back to her friends. Before she could take a step he grabbed her arm and spun her back around. She needed for people to stop doing that. Quinn saw it go down and was out of her seat in seconds, Santana pulling away as Quinn stepped in front of her.

'You need to listen to me.' He said, his voice darker than before.

'No you listen asshole,' Quinn spoke for her. 'Back the hell of, she's not interested.' Quinn took Santana by that hand and led her away, Oliver calling after them.

'Don't say I didn't warn you!' He yelled.

'Come on guys, lets get out of here.' Quinn said, grabbing her bag as everyone else followed her lead.

* * *

><p>'What did he say to you?' Mercedes asked as they were walking around the campus once more.<p>

'He told me Ryder Hall is haunted.' She replied, strolling beside Quinn on the edge of the group.

'Right haunted.' Tina laughed, everyone else joining in. Quinn even let a small smile slip but then she saw Santana's face.

'Erm guys,' She said. 'Santana and I are going to go back to the dorm okay, there's something I need her help with.' Santana shot her a 'what the hell' look but before she could protest the blonde grabbed her hand and started off in the other direction.

'Watch out for the ghosts!' Mike called, trying to be funny.

'Quinn what are you doing?' Santana asked, pulling out of her grip and walking beside her.

'I saw your face Santana. You believe that asshole don't you.'

'I….' Santana began but the blonde cut her off.

'You cannot believe him. You turned him down and hurt his manly pride or something like that, so now he's making up bullshit to scare you.'

'Quinn, you don't understand.' Santana whispered.

'Then explain it to me, because so far all you've done is scare the hell out of me San.' Santana could see tears in her friends eyes and quickly pulled her into a hug.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered into her hair. 'But I do believe him.'

'Why?' Quinn asked again, pulling away from the brunette.

'Because,' She swallowed, not sure how Quinn was going to react. 'Because I've seen one.'

'What?' Quinn stepped in closer to her so that no one walking past overheard. 'You've seen a ghost?'

'Crazy huh?' She smiled.

'Santana, you're mind is playing tricks on you okay. You're away from home and with everything that happened with..' She stopped herself.

'I know Q. That would be the reasonable explanation. But I cannot deny what I saw.' She looked down. 'I have to believe that guy. I have to because if the dorm isn't haunted, then I'm just as crazy as my dad was. And we all know how that turned out.'

'Santana listen to me.' Quinn put her hands on the smaller girls shoulders. 'You're not crazy. I was with you through everything that happened with your dad and you are nothing like him.'

'Then the dorm is haunted.' Santana reminded her. Quinn sighed, and then had a thought.

'Yeah it might be okay. I'll believe it when I see it.' She agreed, kind of, if only to stop Santana doubting herself. 'Why don't we go back to the dorm, have some lunch and do some exploring, maybe find out what's really going on?'

'Okay Q.' Santana said, not wanting to argue with her best friend any more.

* * *

><p>They stepped through the doors of Ryder Hall and bumped into a figure. Who else could it be except from Michael. 'Hello there ladies, having a nice day?' He smiled at them.<p>

'Yeah, great thanks.' Quinn plastered a fake smile on her face she took Santana's hand and walked around him. They quickly hurried up the stairs to their rooms, but Santana really didn't want to go back to hers alone. So they went to Quinn's, the blonde getting changed quickly before they walked to the end of the hall. As Santana unlocked her door and stepped inside, she was frozen to the spot. 'Santana, what the hell?' Quinn asked after bumping into her.

'The door's open again.' She pointed out, the blonde following her eye line.

'Shit, that little fucker.' Quinn said, thinking it was Michael. She walked into the room, Santana cautiously going over to close the door again. She locked it and Quinn saw her do it, now she had a witness if it was ever open again. As Quinn walked around the room she noticed something else. 'Santana, what is that?' She asked, looking at a spot on the bed. The Latina stepped up beside her and looked down over the item. Quinn watching her body tense and a tear fall from her face. The item was unmistakeable, she knew what it was the moment she saw it.

'It's the gun my dad killed himself with.' She whispered, not taking her eyes off of it.

'How is it here?' Quinn wondered aloud, but then she thought of something. She turned and headed out of the door, leaving Santana glued to the spot. She ran back down the stairs and found Michael, he was sitting in the living room watching the news. He saw he come in and muted it, turning to face her with a creepy grin on hiss face.

'Can I help you?' He asked.

'You need to listen to me you little shit,' she shouted at him, his eyes darkening. 'Whatever you think you're doing with Santana, it stops now. Do you understand me. Stop messing with her head and stay out of her room.'

'Quinn, I don't know what you're talking about.' He said innocently, standing up and stepping towards her. She stepped back every time he came closer, not wanting to be near him.

'Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about and if you don't stop I'll report you to the university. Don't think I wont get you fired, because if you don't leave her alone, that's exactly what I'll do.'

'You cannot speak to me like that, I run this dorm and I make the rules.' He looked at her in the eyes.

'I don't give a shit about your rules, alright. Just leave Santana and all of us alone.' She glared at him.

'Fabray,' he spat. 'That's a warning. You and Lopez are on thin ice now so if I were you, I wouldn't push this any further. Am I clear.'

'Just leave her alone. You have no idea what she's been through.' Quinn then turned on her heels and left the room, making her way back upstairs to check on her friend.

'Oh, I think I do.' Michael whispered when she was out of earshot. 'I think i do.' He grinned, turning back to the television and slumping onto the chair.


	7. Is Anyone There?

**I know it's taken me forever to update this and i apologise! i thought i was done with it to be honest but ive had a few requests to carry on. **

**So here is the next chapter, tell me what you think! R&R=Smiles! **

**thanks xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Is Anyone There?<strong>

'Guys this is really bad.' Quinn said, pacing the living room later on that day. Mike and Tina were snuggled onto one of the sofas, Mercedes and Sam sitting side by side on another. Santana was hugging her knees to her chest on the third sofa with a pillow in between, watching the blonde walk in circles. 'That prick knows exactly what he's doing.'

'Quinn, why don't we just report him?' Mercedes asked.

'Because we have no proof.' She said, sighing as she fell back onto the seat next to Santana.

'So the gun was just there on the bed when you came in?' Sam wanted to get all of the facts straight, sitting forwards and placing his elbows on his knees.

'Yeah.' Quinn confirmed as she looked at Santana, the brunette simply staring at the space in front of her. 'Hey?' Quinn whispered, gently knocking her on the knee. 'You okay?'

'What?' Santana snapped back to reality. 'Oh, yeah. Sorry.' She tried a small smile.

'And you're sure it was the same gun your dad…' Sam drifted off mid sentence, Santana looking up at him with pain filled eyes.

'I think so, I mean I guess it could have just looked like the one he...' She said, looking back down as she fiddled with the end's of her jeans.

'Regardless of whether it was the same gun or not, Michael put it there. I know he did.' Quinn said firmly as she dropped down beside her friend on the sofa. 'And there's nothing we can do about it.' She admitted, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

'It's fine Q. I mean like you said, it's not like we can report him. As far as everyone else is concerned he hasn't done anything wrong.' Santana looked down defeated before standing up.

'What are you doing?' Sam asked, all eyes on her.

'I feel, I dunno, weird. I'm gonna take a shower, try and freshen up a little.' Santana smiled weakly at them.

'Do you want me to come with?' Quinn asked, concerned about her friend.

'No, thanks Q. It's only what..' She looked at her phone. 'Two thirty. Go and do some more exploring.'

'Are you sure?' The blonde asked, sitting up and grabbing her friend's hand.

'Positive.' She smiled. 'I'm going to have a shower, clear my head and try and call Brittany.' Santana's face brightened at the mention of her girlfriend and they all saw it.

'San, what did you do with the gun?' Mike asked, not wanting to make this harder for the brunette.

'I put it in the trash, the big dumpster at the back of the building.' She sighed. 'I cant look at it again.'

'We get it Santana.' Mercedes smiled. 'Now go and call your girl.'

'Okay.' She exhaled loudly. 'Call me if you find anywhere good hang out okay, this place is way to freaky in big doses.'

'You got it San.' Tina confirmed, all of them smiling at her as she made her way out of the room.

* * *

><p>Santana stepped into the shower, turning on the taps and testing the water before going under. Once it was almost at burning temperature she removed her towel, hooking it on the side of the shower. The shower occasionally creaked from the water pressure, Santana's own footsteps pattering as she turned around. She had washed her hair and was rinsing excess shampoo out of her eyes when an eerie feeling cut through her body. She shivered, her eyes pinging open immediately as she felt it. She stepped back and switched off the shower, listening as the final drips made their way onto the tiled floor below her, then grabbing the towel and drying off her face. 'Hello?' She called, swearing that she heard something whilst her vision was impaired. 'Quinn?' She asked tentatively. And if there was anyone there they would definitely hear the tentativeness in her voice. Now that the water was off she was getting colder, pulling the towel around her shoulders and pinning it with her left palm in front of her. 'Is anyone there?' She asked, walking back into the changing area and seeing nothing, no one. She sighed, scrunching her eyes together and rubbing them roughly. Once she opened them again she realised that she had come straight to the shower room and not picked up any clean clothes. She fumbled around in her jeans for her room key, then picked up everything in a big bundle and hurried towards her room. She was almost there, eyes set upon the dark blue of her door, when her heart sank. Michael had rounded the corner ahead of her, and was coming her way. She watched him smile at her as he walked towards her, slowing her pace but she had to keep going.<p>

'Ms Lopez.' He greeted, flashing his teeth as they were feet away from each other. Santana didn't respond, instead she pulled the towel tighter around herself and kept her eyes on her door. 'Woah.' He stopped next to her, putting his arm out to disrupt her journey. 'Did I do something wrong?' He asked innocently.

'I just want to get to my room, It's cold out here.' Santana informed him, trying to keep her voice steady.

'Alright then.' He grinned, pulling his arm back to his side as Santana scurried past him. 'Come find me if you need warming up.' He called after her. She shuddered but managed to keep her eyes forwards, she had to get to her room.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door behind her and locking it, she was relieved to find the second door still closed. She let out a long breath as she tried to wipe his smile from her mind before pushing off of the doors and towards her dresser. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a vest top, quickly throwing them on before setting on her bed with her phone. She pressed speed dial number one and Brittany's name immediately flashed on the screen. She smiled before putting the phone to her ear, looking forward to hearing her girlfriends voice.<p>

'_Santana!' _She answered enthusiastically on the third ring.

'Hey Britt-Britt.' Santana replied, trying to keep a happy tone and not break down into tears.

'_I'm sorry San, I got your text the other day and I was going to reply but then we were called to rehearsal and it completely slipped my mind.' _

'That's okay B, I'm just glad I caught you now. What are you up to?' Santana asked, crossing her legs on the bed wanting to hear anything that would distract her from this place.

'_Nothing really, I'm pretty beat because we just finished a three hour rehearsal.' _Santana could hear her yawn on the other side.

'Oh wow, they're really pushing you guys huh?' She asked, picturing Brittany prancing around a big stage.

'_Yeah, but I like it.' _Santana could see the girls face light up in her mind. It was the same whenever she talked about her dancing and Santana loved it. _'How about you, got your schedule and everything?' _

'Yeah I did B, it's pretty packed.' Santana informed her, thinking about all of the maths and science classes she would be attending. She was especially looking to the two hour science lecture she had first thing the next morning.

'_Well I'm sure you'll love it once everything gets started.' _Brittany said, and then Santana could hear her talking to someone in the background.

'Everything okay Brit?' Santana asked.

'_Oh yeah, Natalie, my room mate. She just asked if I wanted to go study in the library.' _

'You should go Brit,' Santana assured her it was alright.

'_Are you sure?' _The blonde asked, feeling guilty about not speaking to her girlfriend enough.

'Positive.' Santana smiled even though Brittany couldn't see her.

'_Are you okay San? You sound a little weird.' _

'No, I'm… I'm fine Brit, don't worry about it.' Santana replied, cursing herself for not being honest with Brittany. But what could she do from hundreds of miles away right?

'_Okay, well, I'll call you later.' _

'Cant wait.' Santana said, a little more cheerfully. 'I love you Brit.'

'_Love you too. Bye.' _Brittany replied quickly before hanging up the phone. Santana left alone in the creepy silence, having nothing else to think about except how much she missed the love of her life.


	8. Lecture One

**Hey guys! I'm Back! **

**For some reason this story has caught my attention again so I will be focusing on it, hopefully until it's finished!  
>Sorry for taking so long to upload but I haven't written much and only just got back into writing generally. <strong>

**Tell me what you think, it might be a bit boring to start but i'm going to make each chapter bigger and better! (Hopefully) lol**

**R&R please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lecture One<strong>

Santana woke up the next morning to the sun blaring through her curtains. It was so early when she got of the phone to Brittany that she must not have pulled them before she went to sleep. However she had managed to put on shorts and a top and then throw herself under the covers. She sat up slowly and studied the room around her, thankfully sighing once she saw the second door was still closed. She ran a hand through her hair and reached for her phone. She had left it on the side the night before, but reaching around she was unable to find it. 'What?' She whispered to herself, looking around the bed and under the pillows before getting up and searching the entire room. She stopped when she saw it, lying on the desk across the room, flipped open. She walked over to it cautiously before picking it up and closing it. She did not leave her phone there the night before, no way. A few moments of eerie silence passed before a loud banging on her door startled her back to reality.

'Santana!' Quinn called. 'Move your ass, you're going to be late!'

'Shit!' Santana swore, fumbling around and looking at the time. Her first lecture started in twenty minutes and she was nowhere near ready. She then rummaged around in her bag to find her schedule, praying that it was in a hall close by. 'Please, please, please….' She whispered, unfolding the piece of paper she had screwed up in her bag. 'Shit!' She swore again, putting the paper back in her bag and then running for the door.

'Santana!' Quinn bashed on the wood once more before Santana reached it, throwing it open and revealing the perfectly groomed blonde on the other side. 'What the hell Lopez?' She said, looking her friend up and down.

'I know, I'm late.' Santana panted.

'Damn right you are.' Quinn shook her head. 'Just hurry up, we're in the same building first thing.'

'Okay, give me a second.' Santana said, leaving the door open for Quinn to come in whilst she got ready.

'What's up with you today?' Quinn asked, sitting on the Latina's bed as Santana pulled on a pair of jeans.

'I just overslept Q.' Santana assured her. 'I was on the phone with Brit and I must have drifted off without setting my alarm.'

'Okay, if you say so.' Quinn looked around at the second door. 'So, did it stay closed tonight?' Quinn asked.

'Yeah, the door was fine.' Santana said, pulling a top on over her head.

'But….' Quinn prompted.

'But what?' Santana looked at her sceptically as she brushed her hair through once and put a thin jacket on.

'You made it sound like something else happened, that's all.' Quinn put her hands up in defence.

'Oh, sorry.' Santana said, turning away from Quinn and lumping a large math book into her shoulder bag.

'So, did something else happen?' Quinn asked as she followed Santana out of the room.

'It's probably nothing, just me being an idiot.' Santana tried to laugh it off.

'Well, what happened?' Quinn asked, both girls now heading down the stairs towards the main door of the building.

'I thought I left my phone on the table beside me, and when I woke up it was on the desk across the room and it was flipped open.' Santana told her, the blonde listening contently the whole way through.

'Right, and you don't think you just left it there and forgot?' Quinn suggested.

'That's what I'm saying, I have no idea.'

'Hmm, I don't know what to tell you San.' Quinn sighed. 'But maybe your mum was right, maybe you shouldn't have left home just yet.'

'Quinn, I had to get out of there.' Santana looked down to the floor as they walked along the path towards the math and English building. 'I would have gone nuts if I stayed there. My sister left and that was that. Maybe it'll be the same for me, I just need to get away and start new.'

'Okay, but it seems to me like you're already going a bit nuts.' Quinn joked, knocking her on the shoulder.

'Wow, thanks friend.' Santana grinned over at her.

'Oh, but if it's any consolation, I heard those weird noises in the shower again this morning.' Quinn said.

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, I was in there on my own too. Kind of scared the hell out of me.' Quinn laughed, adjusting the strap on her bag.

'This place is a bit odd, especially our dorm.' Santana reminded her. 'I'm just glad we got out of there before running into Michael.' Santana said, shivering at the thought of him.

'Speaking of Michael,' Quinn began. 'Are you okay? I mean, do you want to talk to the board, maybe get something done about him?'

'What can I do Quinn?' Santana looked over at her, moving past another group of students as they spoke. 'I have no proof that it's him, all I know for sure is that he's creepy.'

'I think psycho is the word your looking for.' Quinn said, Santana nodding in agreement.

'Exactly. But until this psycho has actually done something we can prove, I have nothing to tell anyone.'

'If you're sure San.' Quinn squeezed her hand, as they came upon a large building. 'We're here.' She smiled. 'And I told Tina and Mercedes that we would meet them for coffee after our first lectures so, back her in…' She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, her schedule, and then looked back up at the Latina. 'Meet us all right back here in an hour and a half, okay?'

'Yeah, can't wait.' Santana grinned, Quinn giving her a quick hug before bouncing off into the building. Santana laughed to herself as she walked in slowly after her, surprisingly she still had a few minutes before the class would begin. She came across room seven soon enough, it being on the ground floor, and entered the room. It was already half full, students scattered around everywhere and the teacher at the front sorting through some papers. She noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Oliver, well Oli, was sitting somewhere in the middle of the lecture hall, staring at her as she walked in. Ignoring his gaze she made her way up to the back of the room and sat as far back as she possibly could, flashing back to all of those times she and Brittany took up seats in the back of the choir room back at McKinley. She sighed, suddenly realising she was doing that a lot lately, and took out her book, a notepad and a pen, setting everything up slanted to the right and then looking up at the board. Then came the sound of a man clearing his throat, and the lecture had begun, Santana not looking forwards to an hour and a half of math, but she knew she had to do it.

* * *

><p>Santana had managed not to fall asleep and was now making her way out of the building, looking up as she walked down the steps she saw that all three of her friends had made it there before her. Mercedes was the first to see her and smiled, the other's following her gaze and all watching the Latina slowly walk over to them. 'Hey Santana, how was the first lecture?' Tina asked.<p>

'Mind-numbingly boring.' Santana smiled, 'Yours?'

'Ours were really good.' Tina said, with an almost apologetic look on her face.

'Well it's your own fault for choosing math and science.' Quinn pointed out. 'You want to be a hot shot doctor, you gotta put the hours in.'

'Hells yeah you do.' Santana joked. 'Now someone please buy me a coffee.' She begged, Mercedes taking her arm and leading them all off to the nearest coffee place. It smelt warm and comforting as they stepped inside, Tina and Quinn going up to get drinks whilst Santana and Mercedes saved a table. It was tucked away in the corner and consisted of two couches facing one an other and a long table in between.

'This place looks nice.' Mercedes smile, Santana agreeing as she took off her jacket and folded it over the arm of the couch.

'Yeah, it's quiet too.' Santana looked around and noticed that it was quite large so there was lots of free space. 'I think I've found my escape.' She said out loud, Mercedes laughing at her as they saw the others coming back with the drinks.

'One cappuccino…' Quinn placed the steaming mug down in front of Mercedes who smiled gratefully. 'And one black coffee with three sugars.' She said, looking at Santana and shaking her head.

'What?' Santana said as she stirred her coffee more.

'You're going to burn out one of these days putting all of that caffeine in your system.' Quinn said.

'Maybe, but it's worth it.' Santana grinned, sipping her boiling beverage.

'Anyway….' Mercedes laughed, cutting in. 'The guys are going to join us in a little bit.'

'Oh yeah, where's ninja and trouty?' Santana asked.

'They had to go and sign up for football after there lectures.' Tina informed them.

'Ah of course.' Santana mocked, turning to Quinn and grinning. 'Do you think they have a glee club we could join?'

'I don't think they do actually.' Quinn thought back to the extracurriculars in their brochures. 'They have the drama and arts department but a glee club wasn't mentioned.'

'Figures.' Santana shrugged. 'So I talked to Brit last night.' Santana grinned.

'How is she?' Tina asked, picking up her tea and cradling it in her hands.

'She seems good, great actually. They're pretty busy like all the time so I don't think I'll be talking to her that much until break.' Santana admitted sadly.

'Oh, well you still have us San.' Quinn slumped down beside her and placed an arm over her shoulder.

'Thanks Q, but you're not really my type.' Santana joked, but then put on a thinking expression. 'Although, you are blonde. Maybe if I picture Brit it would be bearable.' She laughed, Tina and Mercedes holding back giggles of their own.

'Ew, Santana!' Quinn slapped her playfully.

'Woah, hey.' Mike said as he and Sam walked over. 'Please wait for us before starting a girl fight.' He requested before leaning down and kissing Tina, squeezing in between her and Mercedes. Sam perched on the edge of the sofa next to the diva and planted a kiss on her forehead as she wrapped an arm over his knee.

'We weren't starting a girl fight.' Santana corrected them. 'Quinn offered to sleep with me seeing as Brit isn't here.' Santana smiled.

'Ew, Ew, Ew! San!' Quinn slapped her again, all of them bursting out laughing.

'So guys.' Mercedes began through her laughs. 'Did you sign up?'

'We sure did.' Sam smiled. 'Proper tryouts are in a couple of weeks so we have until then to get back in shape.'

'Nothing to worry about.' Mike said cockily, reaching his fit out for Sam to pound. They continued on their conversations, laughing and talking about the next few days. They were all pretty busy during the first week, Santana had one day where she was completely free but everyone else's lectures were more spread out. They did however, agree to check out the one decent club the guys found off campus during their recon last night. It was a bar called The Magpie and it was about a ten minute walk away once you got out of the main gates. Apparently Sam had gotten this tip from a guy who said they don't ID, so they would try their luck. All Santana could think that maybe it was all in her head, maybe she was freaking herself out. That's what she would go with for the moment anyway.


	9. The Magpie

**The Magpie**

Friday night couldn't come quick enough for Santana. A whole week of math and science lectures back to back was taking it's toll. She did love the lessons and she really wanted to become a doctor, but her brain was kind of on overload. She needed that Friday to drink and do nothing else. Mercedes knocked on her door at about six that Friday evening, Santana opening the door and allowing her friend to walk in. 'Woah San, you look hot.' Mercedes grinned as she checked the Latina out, a tight fitting black dress coming just below her thighs with black velvet ankle books on her feet.

'I know I do.' Santana said modestly, raking her hair back over her head. 'You don't look half bad yourself wheezy.' Santana winked. Mercedes had on a pair of black skinny jeans with grey pixie boots, complete with a baggy white and grey top that looped around her neck at the front. Tina and Quinn entered the room next, the guys following behind in their jeans and polo shirts. It was so much easier for boys Santana thought to herself, looking at Tina in her red figure hugging skirt and black shirt, and then at Quinn with her white skinnies and black, low cut silk top.

'Looking good ladies.' Sam clapped his hands. 'I approve, very much.' He said, Mercedes pushing him playfully out of the room. Tina then linked arms with Mike and followed suit, Santana and Quinn coming up the rear as the Latina closed and locked her door.

'Looks like you're my date Fabray.' Santana pulled Quinn at the waist, the blonde laughing before leaning into her shoulder.

'Just don't try anything funny. I don't want to have to rat you out to Brittany.' Quinn informed her, the brunette agreeing as they walked down the stairs.

'Well, what do we have here?' They all stopped at the sound of Michael's voice, Santana automatically holding onto the blonde tighter. Quinn noticed and didn't react, if anything she moved into Santana further as well, whilst the guys stopped with the dorm adviser in front of them.

'We were just going to check out the nightlife, blow off some steam.' Sam tried to smile politely, his arm around Mercedes shoulders.

'I'll bet.' Michael smiled, and all of them noticed as he looked around the guys and at Santana. He swallowed and looked back up at Sam. 'Anywhere in particular?' He asked. Sam shrugged and looked around at his friends.

'No, not really. We were going to walk around and see if there was anywhere good.'

'Well, if you want somewhere good you'll have to go off campus.' Michael informed them.

'I don't think we'll be venturing that far tonight.' Tina said, smiling just as awkwardly as Sam. 'But thanks for the tip.' She said, tugging on Mike's shirt telling him that it was time to leave.

'We'll see you around man.' Mike said, following as his girlfriend started to pull him out of the hallway and towards the front door.

'Yes you will.' Michael whispered as they walked away, Santana feeling incredible self conscious as they did so and had to refrain from looking back at him. Quinn felt the smaller girl relax as they were out into the evening air.

'That guy has some issues.' Mike said as they walked in a group towards the campus gates.

'Yeah,' Santana agreed. 'Thanks for not telling him where we were going Sam.'

'Oh God, I wouldn't tell that freak anything.' Sam laughed, hugging Mercedes. Quinn reached down and took Santana's hand, assuring her that everything was fine. The Latina smiled and then let out a long breath, the night was getting colder and she almost wished she had brought her coat. Luckily she planned on being so drunk that the cold would be irrelevant but that wouldn't be until later.

After a short walk Tina said; 'Look, there it is.' She pointed across the road to a small bar. The sign was black with the words 'The Magpie' written over it in bold white writing. It was lit up outside and they could hear the music from where they were standing.

'Awesome, lets go.' Sam said excitedly, taking Mercedes by the hand and crossing the road carefully with the rest of the group behind them. They didn't get ID'd at the door which came as a relief to Quinn who was holding her breath the entire time. But she guessed that as soon as the bouncers saw hot girls with short skirts on, they were in. The music was playing at an ear-splitting volume as they walked further into the building, cloakrooms on the left and a small drinking area on the right. The big thing they noticed was the grand staircase that went right down into the basement, into the middle of a large dance floor.

'This is so cool!' Tina shouted over the music, all of them smiling as they descended the stairs. They then saw a bar that ran all the way along the back wall, crammed with college kids trying to buy their drinks.

'First round is on me!' Mike shouted as he jogged over to the mess of people to find a space, everyone else finding a position by a long thin table that seemed to run around all of the walls. They stood up and looked around, trying to see any familiar faces.

'Ooh, that guy there.' Quinn pointed out a red haired kid in the crowd, tall and muscular in a blue button up shirt. 'He's in my poetry class. His name is Lewis.'

'So, go get him to buy you a drink.' Santana shouted in her ear.

'What, no!' Quinn yelled back. 'I'm here with you guys tonight. There will be plenty of time for me to hit on guys over the next four years.'

'Alright, suit yourself.' Santana shrugged. 'But he's totally checking you out right now.'

'He is, really?' Quinn said, turning around with a grin on her face, only to see that Lewis was still very much immersed in the dance he was failing at. 'Santana you're such a bitch.' Quinn laughed, turning back to face her.

'Yep, and I will be all night if you don't go talk to him.'

'She's a bitch and she's evil.' Tina added over Quinn's shoulder, Santana smirking at both of them.

'Damn straight.' She said, taking a beer from Mike as he came back over. 'Thanks ninja.'

'No worries,' Mike said, handing out the beers. 'Everything is buy one get one free, must be a deal night.' He informed them, looking out into the dance floor. 'What do you say Satan, wanna give them a run for their money?' Mike asked as he tried to get the Latina out onto the dance floor.

'Hah, not tonight man, take your girl out there.' Santana said, swigging her drink.

'Suit yourself.' Mike said, and then he proceeded to drag Tina and their drinks out onto the dance floor.

'They are ridiculously cute.' Quinn said, she and Santana taking up leaning positions against the table and watching the couple dance.

'Yeah, makes me wanna hurl.' Santana said jokingly, again downing the majority of her beer.

'No, that is gonna make you hurl if you don't slow down.' Quinn said, motioning to the now empty bottle in Santana's hand. 'Relax, we've been her for like ten minutes.'

'Sorry.' Santana said, looking over at the blonde and exhaling loudly.

'It's fine San, I know you're a big girl and all but pace yourself.' Quinn said, sipping her own beer and watching as Sam and Mercedes had joined the other couple on the dance floor.

'Yeah.' Santana agreed. 'And you know I meant it right.'

'Meant what?' Quinn asked, confused.

'That I will keep being a bitch until you go talk to that Lewis guy.' She grinned.

'Ugh, fine if it will shut you up.' Quinn took another sip.

'So….'

'So.' Quinn looked at her. 'I'm not going over there and making a fool of myself unless I'm drunk. I'll need an excuse when it turns out he has a girlfriend or he's just not interested.'

'Have faith Lucy-Q.' Santana smiled, walking over to the bar and getting four beers. Two for her and two for Quinn. 'Cheers.' She said, standing back next to Quinn a few minutes later. Quinn looked at her worriedly to start with but then she said;

'What the hell.' And both girls proceeded to see who could down their bottle the quickest.

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly after that. Santana looked down at the watch on her wrist, squinting her eyes to make them focus and reading eleven forty-five. It wasn't even that late and she felt like she could pass out from the amount she had drunk. She was also amazed that the only time the two couples had stopped dancing was for more drinks or to go to the toilet, that's stamina for you. Quinn was finally drunk enough to make a move on Lewis and she was currently speaking to him across the room. And he had bought her a drink, like Santana assured her he would. Santana smiled as she walked over to the bar, the tingly feeling in her body almost right, and ordered another beer for herself. She lent against the bar whilst she waited, watching all of her friends and couldn't help but feel jealous. She wished Brittany was with her. And she knew how emotional she got when liquor was involved so the tears were bound to start sooner or later. Later she hoped. She shook of the feeling and continued to watch the crowd. It was getting kind of late so the amount of people had lessened, either going home or moving on, but the music was still just as loud. The barman put her beer on the counter for her and she paid him, leaving it there as she turned around once more to face the room. She saw Sam and Mercedes off to the side now, making out, and laughed. Never in a million years did she think wheezy and trouty would be the perfect couple, but then again a lot had changed since high school. She finally lifted her beer off of the counter and started walking, kind of in a straight line, over to the toilets. She and Quinn had gone there when they were still relatively sober earlier and almost got lost so finding her way back would be an event on it's own. But she was drunk, she didn't really care about much right now. She found her way there and walked into one of the stalls, sitting motionlessly momentarily and putting her head in her hands. The floor was spinning. Closing her eyes only made things worse so she sat back up with them open and took care of business. Flushing the chain and stepping out into the harsh light of a black and white bathroom, she noticed her face in the mirror. She placed her beer down on the sink and studied herself. She looked tired. 'Ugh.' She said, running her hands under the tap and then leaving them under the dryer. Picking her beer up she took a long drink, walking back out into the dimly lit hallway and feeling her way back along the wall. After a few minutes she started to feel incredibly drunk. But it was an odd sort of drunk. Like she had drunk way more than she actually had. Her head started to spin and she could no longer focus, the hallway becoming longer and longer. She put a hand to her head and started to lean into the wall, sliding down it until she hit the floor. She managed to place her beer next to her without spilling it, but her left hand went limp so she let go of it. 'Sh…it.' She mumbled, rubbing her eyes in hopes that they would focus again. They didn't. She turned her head lazily to the left and saw something, someone standing at the end of the hall. 'Hel.. Hello..' She tried to say but it hardly came out, the figure simply standing there, staring at her. 'Who… hey!' She yelled, and this time the figure did move. It vanished around the corner at a speed Santana didn't think possible, and she was only snapped out of it when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.<p>

'Santana!' The voice shouted. 'Santana look at me.' But she couldn't. She couldn't move, couldn't focus. couldn't do anything.

'Shit.' She heard a different voice, a male voice, say from the other side of her. 'Guys, there's something in her beer. Look.' The voice said, and Santana vaguely made out the shape of someone holding something up. But that was all she heard of the conversation because darkness finally overtook her.


	10. Alive

**Alive**

Santana awoke once again with the sunlight streaming through her window and covering her face in warm light. She really needed to close those curtains and leave them closed for good. Although this time she wasn't just greeted with the blinding sunlight, but a blinding headache as well. She groaned, lifting her hand up to her head and trying to focus her eyes properly. How the hell did she get back to her room? And what the hell happened last night? She tried to sit up but the room was still spinning, her head doing somersaults as she propped herself up on her elbows. Her hair was falling freely over her face and shoulders, and then she realised that someone had changed her into her pyjamas. She really hoped it was Quinn and not one of the guys, or some random hook up. 'Oh God, please tell me I didn't.' She whispered to herself, placing a hand over her mouth.

'Santana?' She heard a croaky voice from beside her, looking over to the blonde lying awkwardly on the chair in the corner of her room.

'Quinn?' Santana squinted, trying to recall some of the past nights events. 'Thank God.' She sighed, realising that there was no one else in the room apart from her friend.

'Are you okay?' Quinn asked, walking over sleepily to the end of Santana's bed and sitting down on it.

'I have a killer headache and no memory, but apart from that I'm good.' Santana grinned. 'Must have been a fun night huh?' But the face Quinn was giving her was anything but happy. 'What Q?'

'You don't remember anything about last night?'

'Not at the moment, why?' Santana asked, suddenly very worried. 'What did I do? I didn't make a fool of myself did I?' Santana lifted her knees to her chest and hugged them.

'No, San, you we're drugged.' Quinn reminded her, the blonde continuing when the Latina's face remained blank. 'We found you on the floor as we were walking to the toilets, Sam picked up your drink and there was some kind of tablet in the bottle. We thought it was a date rape drug.'

'Shit.' Santana said, running her hand over her forehead and closing her eyes. 'Thanks for getting me out of there then.' She said, smiling up at Quinn who gave a sad smile back. Santana then felt a wave of sickness run through her, her face paling and within seconds she was running for the bathroom. Quinn was close behind her and held up her hair, letting the brunette get all of the left over alcohol out of her system. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Santana sat up, leaning against the wall next to the toilet for support.

'Feel better?' Quinn asked, Santana looking up at her.

'A little, yeah.' She smiled.

'Come on.' Quinn said, hauling her up. 'Lets go see if any of the guys are up and get some food in you.'

'What time is it?' Santana asked, suddenly realising that she had no idea how long she was out for.

'It's…' Quinn took her phone out of her pocket. 'Four in the afternoon.'

'Holy shit, how long was I asleep?' Santana asked as Quinn's hand wrapped around her waist to support her.

'Well, we got back here at around two in the morning, but you passed out before we made it out of the club. Mike carried you.'

'Remind me to thank him.' Santana laughed, but the look on Quinn's face said otherwise.

'I wouldn't bother, he fell over twice. Does your left arm ache?'

'A bit, now that I think about it.' Santana admitted.

'Yeah, he fell on you one of those times.' Quinn giggled, Santana smiling with her.

'Right. So, did you tell Brittany?' Santana asked nervously.

'No, I thought you should do that.' Quinn told her as they reached the top of the staircase.

'Yeah, I will. Thanks Q.' Santana smiled at her as she stepped away from the blonde, gripping onto the banister to get down the stairs.

'Are you sure you're alright Santana?' Quinn looked at her worriedly.

'Positive. I just need to shake it off, I think I'm still drunk.' She joked.

'Okay, but be careful.' Quinn pleaded, following Santana down into the kitchen.

'Hey, Santana. Quinn.' Tina greeted as she put away some cereal boxes and packets of biscuits in the cupboards.

'Morning, well, afternoon.' Santana said, the other girls laughing.

'You okay?' Tina asked, Santana nodding just as Mike walked into the room.

'Santana, you're alive.' He joked. 'We thought you would never wake up.' He grinned, Quinn punching him on the arm as he walked past.

'Mean, very mean.' Quinn said afterwards, everyone laughing.

'I am alive.' Santana said. 'And thanks Mike, for, falling on me apparently.'

'Any time.' The boy replied, winking at her and taking a bowl out of the dishwasher and filling it up with chips. 'We were just setting up 'The Grudge' if you guys are interested?'

'Sure, I think I'm gonna make us coffee first, you guys want anything?' Quinn asked as she walked over to the coffee pot.

'No we're good thanks.' Tina said. 'Some of us have been up for hours.' She joked, taking Mike by the hand and pulling him out of the room.

'Was I really that drunk last night Quinn?' Santana said, leaning on the counter as she watched the blonde work.

'Um yeah, you were.' Quinn informed her. 'But it wasn't your fault come jackass put a rufie in your drink San.'

'No, I guess not.' Santana said, trying to think back to that moment in the hallway. The moment Quinn had said they found her.

'San.' Quinn said. 'Santana!' She shouted.

'What Q?' Santana replied, looking up at the girl who now had two cups of steaming hot coffee in her hands.

'You drifted off, you okay?'

'Sorry. I was trying to remember last night, that's all.' Santana smiled weakly.

'Okay, well come on. Lets go watch this damn movie, maybe the shocks will jog your memory.' Quinn suggested.

'Not funny Q.' Santana said, following the blonde out and mumbling to herself. 'I hate the grudge.'

* * *

><p><em>The room was silent. It was only her, and him. Staring at her. He was always staring at her. She would ask him; 'why are you staring at me?' or 'who are you?' but nothing, no response. His eyes were as red as blood and his figure darker than the night. It was like a shadow walking around somewhere it shouldn't be, like there should be a firm body casting it down to the floor. But it was alone, no body, no real live thing making it appear. It just was. Santana studied his face as he walked over to her. She assumed it was a male because of the size and shape, the faint outline of short spiky hair coming through the silhouette. She couldn't move though. She was stuck watching him move towards her, slowly stalking closer and closer to her. 'What do you want?' She asked, thinking that a change of question might prompt him to answer. And to her surprise, he did. <em>

'_Non omnis moriar.' He breathed, his voice sounding like someone who smoked over a pack a day. _

'_What?' Santana said, the man coming nearer, almost in touching distance. _

'_Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?' He replied, Santana not understanding a word of what he was saying._

'_I… I don't understand you.' Santana said weakly, the man now right up in her face. 'Please tell me who you are?' She begged. And then he smiled. Reaching a hand out to caress her face. _

'_Requiescat in pace.' He grinned, and then raised his claw like hand and struck her, out of her nightmare. _

She sat up with such a force that it knocked Quinn off of her, the blonde lying on her shoulder as the others watched the movie. 'Jesus Santana.' Quinn said, pushing her hair out of her face and turning to look at the brunette. But then she saw her face. 'Santana?' She said, her tone changing to a much more serious one.

'You okay?' Sam asked, no one watching the film any more. Santana swallowed and looked at all of their faces in turn, each one filled with worry, not one of them looking at her like she was a crazy person. Which she thought she might be.

'I'm… I'm fine.' She lied, smiling at them. 'Just a bad dream.' She assured them, moving to sit on the edge of the sofa.

'Are you sure?' Mercedes asked.

'Yeah.' Santana nodded, getting up and stretching her tired limbs. 'I'm gonna go back up to my room and try and sleep properly. You know, not drug induced.' She tried to joke but none of them were laughing. 'Too soon?' Santana said, looking down at Quinn.

'Much.' The blonde assured her.

'Right well, I'll probably see you guys tomorrow then.' She said, smiling once more before heading off to her room. She couldn't help but thinking about the man in her dream, or nightmare, and the things he had said. She thought that it sounded like Latin, but that was the only old language she knew so she couldn't really be one hundred percent sure. She decided that she needed to find out what he meant. She could remember the dream like it was still playing her head, and could probably make up how the words were spelt until she got them right. But first things first, she would search for Latin phrases and see if she got anywhere. She wasn't even sure what it would achieve, but she needed to do it for her own piece of mind.


	11. Books

**Books**

Santana was sat in her room, laptop on her desk and a cup of coffee next to her. She had spent all night researching foreign languages, and researching on ghosts, and she even tried a search for Michael, see if anything came up funny. Nothing did. She was getting to the annoyed stage now, flipping open her phone and seeing the time; five in the morning. She sighed and looked at the last message from Brittany, last night the blonde had asked her to call her when she could but Santana had been putting it off. She didn't want to tell her girlfriend about the drug in her drink but she knew she had to. So she dialled her number and put the phone to her ear.

'_Hey, San….?' _She heard Brittany groan and smiled.

'Yeah B, it's me. Did I wake you?' Santana asked, shutting the top of her computer and moving to sit on her bed.

'_Yeah, but I'm glad you did.' _Brittany said, and Santana could picture her smiling on the other end of the phone. _'So, how's school?'_

'School's, you know. School.' She replied, and then she cut to the chase. 'Brit, listen. I need to tell you something okay?'

'_Sure, what's up?' _Brittany asked, Santana listening to her shuffling around, sitting up in her bed the Latina guessed.

'First you have to promise me that you wont freak out.'

'_Why would I freak out? San just tell me.' _Brittany pleaded.

'Okay so the other night, we all went out to a club. You know, to celebrate making it through the first week. But at some point during the night…' She sighed, exhaling heavily before she spoke. 'Someone, put something in my drink. A date rape drug.' She said, and braced herself for Brittany's reaction.

'_What! Santana oh my God, are you alright?' _Brittany cried.

'Brit, babe, calm down. I'm fine, I promise. The guys found me and got me out safe.' Santana assured her, hearing the blonde's breathing slow down slightly.

'_Okay, okay, but I mean, you weren't…. they didn't….?' _

'Not Brit, I wasn't. I'm fine.' Santana smiled into the phone, hoping that the blonde could sense in the tone of her voice that she was okay.

'_Alright, I'm just sorry I'm not there San.' _

'I know, me too. But you have to go and be awesome now okay? I'll be up to see you dance soon enough.' Santana reminded her, and then an alarm went off in the background. 'Is that your alarm?'

'_Oh, yeah, early lessons and then rehearsal all day.' _Brittany said, Santana hearing her yawn.

'I wont keep you then Brit. I love you.'

'_I love you too Santana. And be careful okay?' _Brittany pleaded.

'I will, talk to you later.'

'_Bye San.' _Brittany said finally, Santana hanging up the phone and leaning back into her pillows. She looked at the time again. Five thirty. She didn't realise they'd been talking for that long. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and then pushing herself up from the bed. She grabbed her wash bag and some clean clothes and headed off down the hall. She knew what she was going to do. Have a shower and go to the library. If the internet fails, she was always taught to go back to basics, and she bet the library had a killer foreign languages section.

* * *

><p>Another half an hour later Santana found herself washed, clothed, and heading to the coffee shop to top up before going to the library. She stopped at one of the carts on route and picked up a black coffee, piling in the sugar to keep herself awake. She thanked the man and paid for it, walking away and rounding the last corner before laying her eyes on the magnificent building that was their library. It was a massive building. Bigger than the buildings they have their classes in anyway. She walked up the steps and pushed open the large doors, noticing immediately that it was almost deserted. She looked to her left and saw the librarian, sitting at her desk and reading the paper. Coffee in hand, Santana walked up to her, plastering a friendly smile on her face. 'Excuse me.' She said, walking up to the desk, the old, bored looking woman in charge simply looking up at her with no verbal acknowledgement. 'Erm, can you tell me where the foreign languages section is?'<p>

'Third level, take a left at the top of the stairs and then right to the end.' She replied unenthusiastically.

'Thanks.' Santana said as she turned away, heading to the stairs. She climbed them slowly, taking in the magnitude of the building. It was all wood and dark colours, not old fashioned but not modern either. She ran her free hand along the wide banister as she followed it around to the left on the third level, after looking down over the lower floors. She followed the librarians instructions and headed right to the far end, seeing a sign for foreign languages. She took her bag off over her head and placed it, along with her coffee, onto the large wooden table in the middle of the stacks and then placed her jacket over the back of one of the chairs. It was nice and quiet, seemingly more quiet than it should be but it was still very early on a Sunday morning. She started looking through the shelves, reading the titles of the books and seeing if any could be useful. She pulled out several books, all old and dusty because she had exhausted researching languages she already knew, and stacked them on the table. Five minutes later she had a pile of nine books to go through. 'This is going to be a long morning.' She said out loud to herself, before pulling out the wooden chair, scraping it along the floor in the process, and slumping down into it.

* * *

><p>By eight o'clock Santana was finally on the last book. It had a black velvet cover and not much else really, no title no author. But when she opened it, in big black letters it read; 'Latin.' She flipped through the pages and began to read, hoping that there would be a dictionary or phrase section. Luckily she had scribbled the words down on a piece of paper, spelling obviously wrong but she remembered the pronunciation, as she looked at the words and tried to match them. Her eyes went wide as she was reading one of the paragraphs, saying the part of the sentence she recognised out loud; 'Non omnis moriar….. Not all of me shall die.' She whispered, her brow furrowing in confusion. She scanned down the page trying to find the rest of the words, her eyes scanning every letter until she found the next one; <em>'Quis custodiet ipsos custodes…. <em>who shall watch the watchers themselves?' Again she whispered, feeling even more confused. And then she found the last one; '_Requiescat in pace…._' She said, but then a voice came from behind her.

'May she rest in peace.' He said, the Latina jumping out of her seat so quickly that her coffee would have been spilled if there was any left. The empty cup rolled across the table until it slipped onto the floor, Santana standing with her hands leaning back against it, breathing heavily. 'That's what it means, may she rest in peace.' He said, smiling at her and leaning up against the stacks.

'What.. What are you doing her Michael?' She asked, trying to remain calm and keep her voice steady, but at the same time wondering how long he'd been there.

'Oh, nothing, just out for a walk.' He grinned, and somehow Santana didn't quite believe him.

'Right, so you always walk around the library on a Sunday morning?' She asked sarcastically.

'If I have a reason to.' He said, pushing away from his leaning position and moving in closer to her.

'Yeah, and what might that reason be?' She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Whilst he was thinking, she felt behind her on the table, her bag was too far away and her phone was in the side pocket. She wouldn't be able to reach it and call for help at the same time.

'Aren't you a good enough reason?' He asked, Santana grimacing and swallowing harshly.

'Not really, I think I should tell you you're wasting your time.' She said, moving her eyes around the area to see if anyone else was around.

'How do you mean?' He asked, looking slightly confused which took the brunette back a little.

'I… I have a girlfriend. Whom I'm in love with.' She added, making sure he knew it was serious. A sudden, bellowing laugh erupted from Michael causing Santana to flinch, gripping onto the edge of the table tighter as she watched him wipe tears of laughter from his cheeks.

'Oh, you really think _that's _what I'm interested in?' He chuckled once more. 'My dear, you have no fucking idea do you?'

'W..what?' She stuttered, Michael walking to within an inch of her, their noses would be touching if he wasn't slightly taller.

'You, and your dad.' He picked up a strand of her hair and twirled it around his fingers. 'You're just the same.'

'N.. no, I'm not.' She said automatically, whenever someone compared her to her father she denied it instantly. 'He was crazy, he….'

'Killed himself. Yes, I know.' Michael sighed. 'Such a shame.' He whispered, moving his hand down to stroke the side of Santana's face.

'You, you know?' She swallowed again as he nodded, his hand moving down past her neck which caused her to shiver, and then following the curves of her arm until he had a tight grip on her wrist.

'I know about, everything.' He smiled, squeezing her wrist. She could see his eyes fill with something, something that wasn't anger or hurt, but evil?

'You're hurting me.' She whispered, but his smile only grew wider.

'Who will watch the watchers Santana?' He asked.

'What?' She said, her voice trembling as the pressure on her wrist grew.

'You've seen him haven't you? I know you have. _Non omnis moriar.' _

'You're crazy.' Santana told him, a tear falling down her cheek.

'I know.' He smiled, laughing as she ripped herself away from him, forgetting about her coat but grabbing her bag from the table and sprinting as fast as she could down the stairs and out of the door.


End file.
